


Things at 12 am

by My_otps_keep_me_living



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I did this as a joke, So bad, like really really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_otps_keep_me_living/pseuds/My_otps_keep_me_living
Summary: I send my datemate bad smut as a joke
Relationships: Me and my datemate





	Things at 12 am

You hot, like flames hottie thottie. I kiss kiss, then lick lick. You make happy sounds then are no more horny.


End file.
